


Happy Place

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (nothing graphic; scary or angsty - just fluff), Brief mention of homophobia, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili gets a little sneak peak into his future. Probably.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/637592133577080832/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-3-stories)

* * *

Fili woke to blinding white. Holding his hand up against the glare, he tried to find anything familiar, anything that might tell him where he was.

He found Kili, his hair the only speck of darkness in a sea of white.

“Since when do you wear white?”

“Since you imagined me in it.”

“...What?”

“You know, my own ever after is a whole lot more colorful. It’s our own house, for starters, surrounded by all the most beautiful places we have visited, real and imagined. And we never run out of new things to try. But I guess yours is influenced by that book you had to read, and, well, it’s not my happy place if it doesn’t have you in it. So here I am. ...I like the wings though. Nice touch, and so fluffy!”

“Happy place? Our house? We don’t even live together... What is going on here? Are you real? What happened?!”

Kili looked at him for a long moment, eyes wide before mirth set in and he laughed, wild and free like Fili loved.

“Oh, you’re at that point! Sorry about that, time gets a bit messy around here. But well, I guess that means there’s still hope for you to get some colors in here at least! I thought it was weird we had such a long and amazing life and your ever after was still so bland! That won’t do! Best you wake up now, mortal me is losing his marbles at your bedside right now, you know?”

The white started fading at the edges, details he had just barely noticed blurring, until only the candles warm glow surrounded the comfortable bed he was on.

“Wait!” he held on to Kili’s arm, and Kili was there, around him, in a second.

“It’s okay. Nothing to be scared of. You have a long and happy life ahead of you after this. We both do. And when the time comes, we’ll meet again, in our own personal happy ever after, because that’s what we deserve, and that’s what we’ll get. So close your eyes my love, don’t worry about rules or commandments or anything but love. It will be okay.”

Empty white was all he could see now, Kili’s hand warm in his, and his last words like a whisper in the wind:

“True love always wins.”

“Kili!” he screamed, reaching out for his fading presence, and there he was, clad in black, with that leather jacket he loved so much that Fili’s mother always looked at with disdain. His eyes were wide, bloodshot, as if he had been crying for hours - or days.

“I’m here, Fili. I’m here! You’ll be okay, just hold on, you’ll be okay, you have to be okay!”

Fili hugged him back with just as much desperation, refusing to let go of Kili’s hand even when the nurses and doctors came, talks of accidents and coma’s and miraculous recoveries. 

He stayed for weeks, in those too white halls, clinical and bland. The only thing making it bearable was Kili, who was there from dawn to dusk, ready to catch him at a moments notice and just so happy that Fili was alive.

With that smile on his face that Fili always loved.

So Fili held on.

When his mother, hours late, tried to shoo Kili out of his room, evil eye on their held hands.  
When his family decided that what they had wasn’t natural, that they would burn in hell and deserve it.  
When Kili’s family welcomed him with open arms and hearts, washing away years of pain and false teachings.  
When Kili wanted to travel together, all around the world, to show him all it had to offer, the cultures, the people, the love.  
When Fili went down on one knee, on top of the world, both of them tired but accomplished and happy.

Fili held on, to that hand, to that smile, to the love of his life who had always been by his side and always would be. 

He didn’t know if it had been a dream, that angel with Kili’s smile and voice and presence.  
But he knew, without a doubt, whatever came today, tomorrow, or ever after - they would face it together, with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.


End file.
